Bedding products including sheets, pillow cases, duvet and duvet covers, blankets, quilts, etc. are typically constructed from cotton or other fabrics. Depending on the yarns utilized for weaving the fabric and the thread count thereof, the resulting fabric can comprise a variety of different characteristics. For example, higher thread count fabrics are typically considered superior to lower thread count fabrics in terms of hand feel (or handle) and comfort. However, fabrics with higher thread counts are typically less breathable and lose their handle and shine after repeated washes due to their weave structure and construction. Thus, typically as the thread count increases, the fabric becomes less breathable and harsh in feel and handling, and loses its properties after washing. Low thread count fabrics are often rough to the touch and uncomfortable as compared to high thread count fabrics, but are more breathable and generally wear less after numerous washing cycles.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a fabric with the feel and comfort of a higher thread count fabric, but the breathability and durability of a lower thread count fabric. It is to the provision of a textile material and methods of fabrication thereof meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.